Murder Under the Mistletoe
by Setara
Summary: A Christmas party becomes a murder mystery. Plus, will Shinichi be able to find a way to visit Ran for Christmas?


Murder Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 1: The Christmas Party

Traffic itself was murder, but with Kogoro around, another could always be expected. It was Christmas Eve, and the streets were packed with the usual last-minute shoppers. Surprisingly, Kogoro wasn't one of them. The impatient man was waiting for his opportunity to go, growing more and more frustrated as time passed. Not even his daughter Ran or the calming melody of White Christmas playing in the background could keep his mouth clean.

"Dad! Not in front of Conan!"

Of course, the miniature Shinichi Kudou had been taken as well by the small family (that is, if Kogoro could truly be considered a father). Under the name Edogawa Conan, he had found his place in the family of the girl he loved, and no one except a select few knew about it. Ran had taken him in as a little brother, and was constantly protecting him from the flying fists and untamed tongue of the "great detective."

"Well if this jackass knew how to drive-" Kogoro started, but was cut off.

"Dad, please!" Ran yelled, beginning to become angry herself.

"Why'd you two have to come along anyway? This is supposed to be an adult party."

"Oh? Then how did Sonoko get invited? And I've been told they're inviting the two great east and west high school detectives, too."

"You mean Heiji's coming?" asked Conan suddenly. Ran turned to him with a hopeful smile, accompanied by a quick nod.

"Mhmm. And if things turn out well,Shinichi should show up."

_Don't get your hopes up too high, Ran_, Shinichi thought. _I don't want you to be disappointed_. He looked down sadly at his small legs, kicking them lazily forward and back.

"What's wrong, Conan?" Ran asked in concern.

"Hmm?" Conan looked up quickly, then smiled. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the Christmas party."

A long pause followed. Conan looked back to his swinging legs, while Ran watched him in thought.

The silence was broken by one of Kogoro's loud yells.

"Get the hell off the road, you crazy son of a-"

"Dad!" Ran yelled again, staring him down with the most vicious of looks. Had she not been in the back with Conan, she could perhaps have scared him into an accident.

"He cut me off, that lousy shit!"

"Just be quiet and drive, dad. We can't be late for this!"

_She's already got her mind set_, Shinichi thought sadly. _Merry Christmas, Ran. I just wish there was something I could do…_

_---_

"Detective Mouri! How nice of you to join us!"

"Well, you know me! Always thinking of others!" Kogoro put on a smile as Mr. Mike Brown introduced himself and a few of his guests.

"As you well know, I'm Mike Brown, owner of the Genma company." The large, happy man ran a finger along the edge of his Mario-style mustache, then pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. They were too small for him. It was obvious in the way that they dug into the sides of his head. He paused momentarily, as if expecting something. After a time of awkward silence, he continued. A motion was made to the young woman on his right. "This is my daughter Michelle."

The young woman blushed and smiled, pushing her red-orange hair back and out of her face. The two didn't look related at all. While he was round and large, she was thin, but not overly such. His eyes were a dark brown and hers a lovely emerald. And his graying black hair was bland against the beautiful mix of oranges, reds, and blonds in her long, flowing waves. Even her voice, which sounded as a lovely bell, was amazing compared to him. "It's nice to meet you, detective Mouri. I hope you enjoy yourself."

Kogoro, who had been staring for some time now, had finally found his voice again. "I'm sure I will."

Michelle turned her attention away from Kogoro, walking off to somebody it appeared. Just after he watched her wave to someone else, Kogoro had been pulled back into conversation with Mr. Brown (not willingly, of course; he would have preferred to continue staring).

"I would introduce you to my son Neal, but I haven't seen him yet tonight. He always seems to take the longest to come down." Mike looked around quickly and then, seeing the person he was looking for, sent a wave. "Stacy, could you come over here a minute?"

Kogoro looked behind him, where Ran and Conan waited for an excuse to leave him behind. He opened his mouth to say something to the two of them, but was cut off by Mr. Brown once again. The man loved to talk.

"Kogoro, this is Stacy Vine, my son's fiancée. Stacy, this is the famous detective Kogoro Mouri."

Kogoro turned back around to find himself face-to-face with a bony, blond woman. Her cheeks were caved in, her fingers long and spindly with nails that could perhaps cut the flesh. And her sunken eyes were the coldest blues he'd ever seen. Her arms were crossed over a red dress, hands cupped around opposite elbows. Her very thin blond hair fell lifelessly to her shoulders. It was allKogoro and the others could do not to visibly shiver.

"It's nice to meet you, detective Mouri. I've heard so much about you. Very impressive." Even her voice was icy.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, Ms. Vine,"Kogoro stuttered.

"Stacy," Mike began slowly, "have you seen Neal yet this evening?"

"Well, I haven't seen him myself, but I spoke to him through his door. He's almost ready."

"Alright. Thank you Stacy." Stacy nodded and quickly walked off. Kogoro and Mr. Brown began to talk again (Kogoro obviously bored) as Ran looked around.

"Hey Conan," Ran said softly, leaning a bit to be closer to him. "Isn't that Heiji over there? I wonder if he's seen Shinichi around." She was quiet a moment, taking another quick look around. Finally she seemed to give up on her own search. "Let's go ask him." And, taking Conan's small hand in her own, she walked with him towards Heji.

"Heiji?" Ran asked in a nervous way; it was very odd for her. Heiji turned quickly to face her and grinned as he did so, more to Conan than anything. He knew, as only few others did, whereShinichi Kudoureally was. There was a short pause as he looked over her face.

"You're looking for Kudou, aren't you?"

Ran smiled, glad that he understood and relieved that she wouldn't have to ask. "Yeah. Have you seen him?"

Heiji glanced down at Conan, who was standing at her side and shaking his head furiously. With a smirk, he looked back up. "Yeah. He said he'd be back a little later."

"Oh! He was here? I missed him?" There was a small silence, which she broke. "It's so like him not to wait."

"Actually," Heiji began, looking in a satisfied manner to Conan's panic-stricken face, "I think he went home to pick up Christmas gifts, since he's leaving again tomorrow."

"He's leaving again on Christmas? What a jerk!" And, in a rush of disappointment and frustration, she walked off.

By now, little Conan was about ready to jump Heiji, and if he were perhaps a bit taller, he would have. Instead, he simply stood like a small, angered statue, arms crossed and ready to yell at him once Ran was out of earshot. And sure enough, as soon as she was, he went off like a bomb.

"What are you thinking! You can't tell her I'll be here, because I can't be! There's no way!"

"You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure something out." And, tucking his hands behind his head, Heiji walked off.

_What a jerk! _Shinichi thought, slamming the side of his fist into a wall (and regretting if afterwards). His blue eyes were narrowed in frustration as he thought things over. There was no way that he could actually show up to see Ran for Christmas. He also knew that he couldn't get away with using the same trick. Ran was growing impatient. She knew as well as he did that he would never spend that amount of time away from home, even if he was on a case. He would at least visit, and he hadn't yet.

"Are you alright, little boy?"

Conan turned around in surprise to stand face-to-face with a smiling, dark-haired woman. Her outfit was plain for an occasion like this one, wearing a simple black skirt and red blouse. As if to purposely turn plain into bad, she wore tennis shoes with it. But the way she carried herself made it obvious that she didn't care. Her brown eyes twinkled with an admirable happiness, and her smile was infectious. It even brought the panicked and angry Conan to smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm just trying to see if I can break it."

"The wall?" the woman questioned.

"Yeah! 'Cause I'm the Masked Kaiba!" The woman smiled again.

"Well don't break the wall down. We don't want to hurt anyone. What's your name?"

"I'm Conan! But don't tell anyone that. It's a secret!"

_This is so stupid_, he thought to himself, trying to force the most childish smile he could. It wasn't hard, considering that he looked like one. _I can't believe I'm saying it._

"You've got quite an imagination, Conan. I'm Carry Fisher."

"Carry," called another voice. Out of the small crowd came a very well-dressed man, brown hair a bit messy but perfect just the way it was. "Carry, are you entertaining another little kid? I know you love them, but you can't give away free care to every child that you see."

Carry turned away from Conan to face the man. She looked sad and disappointed in herself. She nodded slowly. "You're right, Paul, as always."

Paul sighed and then gave a soft smile. An arm was draped across Carry's shoulders, and he started to turn her away. "Come on. Let's go see some of the other guests. I hear the great Kogoro Mouri came."

Carry stopped, and not a second later so did Paul.

"You go ahead Paul," Carry said softly, rolling her shoulder back to get his arm off. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and pulled his arm down. He gave a small nod and walked off. Carry turned back towards Conan.

"That's Paul, my boyfriend. I know he sounds awful, but he means well. It's just the work stress getting to him." There was a silence as she thought. "But you probably don't understand. Let's go find your parents."

"That's alright. I'll find 'em." Conan said happily. The woman, smiling again, walked off towards where Paul had gone.

_I can't believe this_, Shinichi thought, returning to his old problem. _Now I have to figure out some way to be here without actually being here…again. Thanks Heiji. Oh well. I wonder where Ran got to, anyway._

As if that single thought had triggered it, Ran's voice was picked up by those large ears. Not long after, Conan found her. She was talking to a tall young man wearing a tacky pinstripe suit. He looked too cocky to possibly be nice.

"Could you tell me where the bathrooms are?" Ran asked innocently. The man grinned, his eyes not seen under the sunglasses he wore.

"Well hey there, sweet thing," he began. "I could certainly show you."

"No thanks. I just need directions." Ran was becoming annoyed now.

"I could always direct you to the bedrooms."

At the same time, both Conan and Ran began to yell.

"You sick pervert!"

"Get away from her!"

The two of them looked at each other, and then around them. All eyes had found them, staring at the two who had yelled so loud. They then turned to the pinstripe man, and everyone else followed their glance. The man looked around with embarrassment, hands up by his head as if under arrest. Then, quickly, he spun and ran out of the room. Mike Brown's voice was heard calling after him. "Jake Miller! Get back here!" And, in an angered way, the large man followed out of the room.

" What a jerk," Ran said to Conan as normal conversation continued throughout the room. He nodded slowly, looking to the door that the two men had run out of. He turned back as Ran continued. "You need to keep yourself out of it, though. I could handle him."

A moment of silence followed. Conan looked down at his feet and Ran watched him. Finally, Ran spoke.

"Conan, you weren't trying to-"

"Ran!" called a loud, familiar voice. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ran and Conan both spun around to find Sonoko standing there. To neither one's surprise, she had a man at her side. The mantrap was at work again. Her fingers touched the man's elbow with a delicate touch, much unlike the way she acted. The man she stood next to was young and good-looking, in a very casual way. He wore dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. And even though even Harley had taken his cap off, this young man wore a bright red SOX cap over his brown hair.

"Sonoko!" Ran said excitedly, snatching her hands and smiling. "Merry Christmas!"

Sonoko gave a sly grin, starting to grip the man's arm. "It's not Christmas yet, you know. But-" She paused, glancing to the man at her left. He smiled to her and Sonoko, sufficed, turned back to her friend. "I think I've gotten my gift already. Ran, this is Chuck. Chuck, this is my best friend Ran."

"It's a pleasure, Ran," Chuck stated in a calm voice. The grin on his lips and the twinkle in his eyes were irreplaceable.

"Nice to meet you, Chuck." She glanced down to Conan with a grin. "This is Conan."

"Hi!" Conan yelled cheerfully.

"A kid?" Chuck asked, brow quirked in disapproval.

"Ran! You brought _him_ to the party, too?" whined Sonoko.

Conan stuck out his tongue, hiding behind Ran. Sonoko narrowed her eyes at him in a threatening way, and he pulled his head back, taking hold of the back of Ran's shirt.

"He wouldn't stay with the babysitter. Besides, it's nice to have him around."

_She likes this kid a bit too much_, thought Sonoko.

"Hey Sonoko," Ran began. "Have you seen Shinichi around? Heiji said he's be right back, but I haven't seen him yet."

"Why do you even care anymore? How long has it been since you've seen him?"

Ran sighed a bit. She knew that Sonoko wouldn't answer her question and leave it alone. "Nevermind, Sonoko. Forget about it."

"If you really must know, Ran, I haven't seen him," Sonoko replied flatly. "And I've talked to everyone at the party. Did you know that Allison and Jake used to go out?" She smiled, proud of herself and of her new gossip.

"Jake? You mean that pervert?" Ran asked, eyebrows raised. Sonoko nodded.

"Who's Allison?" Conan chimed in suddenly, trying to keep the topic from going back to him as long as possible.

"She's not here right now. I think she went to the bathroom," answered Chuck with a frown.

"Well," Ran started with a sigh, "you two have fun. I'm going to go look around some more."

"For Shinichi?" Sonoko asked with a roll of her eyes. Ran nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go with you. Can't have you going soft if that jerk decides to show up." Sonoko looked back to Chuck with a hopeful smile. "You don't mine, do you? I'll be right back." Chuck smiled back and shook his head.

"I was just going to check my room and bring out the gifts anyway. We should be starting soon."

"Oh!" Sonoko exclaimed happily. Presents always excited her. With a wave to Chuck, she walked off with Ran, leaving Conan and Chuck behind. Chuck sent a disapproving look to the child, and then walked off. Conan sighed, resting his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why does Christmas always have to be so difficult?" Shaking his head, he walked off.

* * *

If some of the names are off, tell me and I'll get it fixed ASAP! 


End file.
